The Tunic
by Addicted2StarWars
Summary: Luke's in love with the woman of his dreams. And he is lucky enough to be loved in return. How will he tell his sister his wonderful news? I don't own Star Wars or any of these characters.


**The Tunic**

"No way, Skywalker! You're crazy! Leia, I think your brother has gone mad." Mara remarked.

Normally anyone would've seen that Mara was acting as usual. All of her friends knew how she felt about going to New Republic formal functions. But only Luke knew that she already had the dress picked out.

Leia rolled her eyes at Mara. All Luke had asked was that she go with him. Leia use to think that maybe something was going on between her brother and the smuggler. That changed with the rumors that only three weeks ago someone had seen a man leaving Mara's quarters early in the morning.

"Mara, it's only for a few hours. He needs _someone_ to go with." Leia reasoned.

Luke snorted, "Gee, thanks."

Mara sighed and looked Luke up and down. "Fine! But you better keep your hands where I can see them, Skywalker."

"Trust me, Mara. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Damn it, Luke." Mara paced inside her apartment. It was 18:30. He was supposed to be there at 18:00. She glanced at the chrono once more, 18:31. "Come on! You know I'm only here for a few days!" And as if her words were heard the door pager sounded.

She quickly walked to the door and punched its release. Blue, vibrant eyes met hers. Luke came in and kissed her after the door shut.

"I'm sorry. Leia needed me to help Han rearrange furniture in the twin's room." He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. "You're not mad are you?"

She had been, but it seemed to melt away from the heat that spread over her body when ever he touched her. "You're here, that's what matters." She closed the gap between them. She brought her lips to his. She pressed her body tight against his, enjoying the feel of the movement or the muscles in his chest and abdomen.

She only pulled her head away to catch her breath. She leaned her forehead against him. "I missed you."

"Three weeks passed as three months." He began to caress her face.

"I know they weren't ready when we were, but don't you think now we can tell them."

"I'm willing and ready whenever you are, my love. Another six months of hiding _this_ would drive me insane anyways."

They had finally admitted their feelings for one another on Yavin IV six, almost seven, months ago. They had known Leia, Han, and Karrde were no where near ready to hear about their budding romance.

They had done a good job of keeping up appearances. They still, constantly argued. They met anywhere they could. Just thankful to be in each others arms once again.

Now, though, it was becoming harder for Luke to get away from Corusant and the Academy. Mara was having an equally hard time trying to get away from Karrde's operation without suspicions being thrown about.

They couldn't meet at Luke's apartment because of his constant visit of friends and family. Or calls from some other high end politician needing something. Luke had kept clothes at Mara's for just such occasions as this.

Mara kissed him more passionately and, while keeping his lips attached to hers, began backing toward her bedroom door.

Luke lay in bed with his arm around Mara. "I'm too tired to go tonight." He said with a large satisfied grin plastered on his face.

_Men_, Mara thought and then rolled her eyes. "You know if you don't show, she'll come look for you." She said as she absently used her finger to draw invisible circles on the hardened muscles around his belly button.

"Good. That'd be the perfect chance for me to tell Leia."

Mara lifted herself onto one elbow. "I don't think having her angrily searching for you, and then have her find you asleep in my bed the 'perfect' way of telling her."

Luke smiled, "I know."

"Albeit, an interesting way." Mara smiled as she lay back down next to Luke. She snuggled close next to him and began to doze off to sleep.

Unfortunately Luke looked at the chrono, 20:00. They were to be at the auditorium in an hour. He gently shook Mara. She didn't make a motion to move. He tried again with the same results.

"Oh no," he faked dramatically, "she's dead! Well, guess I can at least make some money off the _Jade's Fire_."

Mara quickly sat up and hit Luke hard in the shoulder. "So I'm dead and you'd just sell my ship, huh?"

"No Mara. I'd ask Karrde if he wants it." Luke got out of the bed and headed to the fresher. "And if he said no, I'd save it for Jaina to use to practice flying and landing." Luke ducked as he barely dodged the pillow being thrown at his head.

Luke sat on the sofa waiting for Mara to come out of the fresher. He was dressed in the black suit Mara had picked out for him. Luke turned on the holoset and began flipping through the stations.

Mara emerged in a hot pink, fuchsia gown. I had no straps and bunched at the left side. Just below the bunch a slit began with another piece of material beneath it. The second layer contained clusters of gems that sparkled as the light touched them.

Luke had never realized how tan she had become. Her lipstick was almost the same shade as her dress, but a bit darker. He saw that she let her hair lay over her shoulders. Then he met the green eyes he had fallen in love with.

She had been fiddling with the diamond earrings Luke had given her. "You ready, Skywalker?"

"I thought 'Skywalker' was reserved for outside the apartment."

"I'm just getting myself use to it. Wouldn't want to slip up, now would we?"

Luke stood up and straightened his suit. "Fine then, Jade, let's go!"

The night seemed to progress slowly. Mara was so tired of talking to dignitaries. _Do you think we can get out of here unnoticed?_ She sent him.

Luke answered, _Leia will notice but I think we should at least try._ "Excuse me Senator, But I really must be leaving. I've got to leave for the Academy early in the morning."

"It's alright Master Skywalker. I understand how busy you must be. Have a safe trip and do visit soon."

"I hope to, have a good night." Luke shook his hand and headed toward the main exit.

Leia saw her brother walking out with Mara Jade right in front. _Wow, his hand is low on her back_, she thought to herself.

Luke used the Force to make it so no one would recognize him or Mara. He took a hold of her hand as they walked down the street.

"I hope you don't think I'm walking _all_ the way to my apartment, in _these_ shoes."

"Of course not." Luke signaled for an air taxi. When it stopped he opened the door. He however wouldn't let her pass. He picked her up and carried her to the car.

Mara was trying hard not to laugh. "Put me down, Luke!" He placed her in the car and climbed in after her.

As soon as the door shut she locked her lips on his. Luke pushed her back, "Not here, Mar." The rest of the ride Mara said nothing. She would however run her hand through his darkening blonde hair.

They arrived and headed inside the building. They stepped onto the empty turbo lift. Luke wrapped his arms around Mara's waist and held her close to his body. He put his face less than a mere inch next to hers.

She could hear his breathing and feel it on her ear. He was teasing her! _Two can play that game._

She pushed herself back, closer into Luke's body. She began caressing the hands wrapped around her. She then pretended to shift her weight, causing her to rub against him.

He knew that she knew what she was doing. And that knowledge was about to drive him insane. The turbo lift came to a halt and Mara stepped out. "Coming, Skywalker?" She called seductively over her shoulder.

Luke stepped out and followed her down the hallway. When she unlocked the security system they stepped in. Mara was quick to help Luke off with his coat.

She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down on the floor with her. She kept his lips busy as he tried to keep up with the ferociousness of each kiss. Luke was working on the fastener on the side of her dress when his comm link buzzed.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Luke whined as he put his forehead to hers.

Mara sighed, "Answer it so she'll stop calling."

Luke sat up and turned on the device. "Skywalker."

"Luke, is everything okay? I saw you and Mara leave early."

Luke knew his sister was just being concerned but sometimes it got really annoying. "Everything's fine, Leia. You know neither of us is crazy about those parties. We just decided to call it a night. I took Mara home and came here."

"Alright, if you're sure. I guess I'll see you in the morning. Bye, Luke"

"Bye, Leia."

"Organa-Solo, out." She commented just before he shut off the comm link.

Mara was now sitting up and shaking her head. "Tsk, tsk. What would all your students say if they heard Master Skywalker was caught lying to a New Republic official and his sister?"

Luke now sat on his heels. "And what, Miss Jade, do you think Karrde would say if he found out where you'd _really_ been taking off to these last few months?"

Mara's expression hardened. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed, causing him to lose his balance and fall with a thud, flat on his back. "Oh, Luke, that's playing dirty." She said as she leaned over him, placing one hand on either side of his head.

Luke quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I do know that's your favorite way to play."

She heard the door pager sounding but rolled over anyways. It went off again and she placed a pillow over her head.

"It's your apartment. I'm not answering it." Luke said muffled by the pillow he was using.

"Yeah, well, she's your sister!" Mara tried to convince him.

"You were the one who said her finding me in your bed wasn't a good idea."

Mara sighed, "Fine!" She crawled out of bed and buttoned up the tunic she had on. She punched in the code to allow the door to open just a little.

"Hi, Leia. Is there something I can do for you?"

Leia took in her appearance. Her hair was messed up and tangled. She looked as if she hadn't slept much. Her tunic wasn't even buttoned right and was askew. _What was Miss Jade up to last night?_

That was when Leia looked at the tunic again. It was blue, the same color as Luke's eyes. Leia remembered purchasing in for him for that very reason. That was when Leia notice the 'L' sewn onto the sleeves. That was the final clue.

"Mara, have you talked to my brother today?" Leia reached into the Force while she waited for Mara to answer.

Mara's face was unchanging and so was her demeanor. However, the mention of Luke's name caused an emotional spark.

"He called earlier. Something about the Academy, I don't remember."

Leia smiled, "You're lying Mara."

"No, I'm not!" She defended.

"Luke spent the night, didn't he?"

Mara blushed, which _never_ happened before.

That was all Leia needed. Leia just grinned. "I'll come back when you're more _ready_ for company" She giggled and walked away.

Mara slowly walked back to the bedroom. She lay down next to Luke and he wrapped his arms around her. He began nibbling at her ear.

"So what did she want?" He whispered as he began sliding his hand up and down her side, giving her goose bumps."

"I was wrong, you know."

Luke looked confused, "About what?"

"I guess Leia finding out you were asleep in my bed _was_ a good way for her to find out about us." Mara leaned in and kissed a shocked Luke, rolled over and went back to sleep.

-The End-


End file.
